


stop SHORT

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, arguably - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Hayato makes things difficult for himself because he's a contrary person. Rhajat is a very different kind of person.





	stop SHORT

Hayato was too short for the food cart to notice him. He wasn’t even that short, but even from two spaces back in line he could tell it would be a problem. He had already professionally picked out his order, the steak pineapple kebab, he just needed some rational, adult way to signal that to the cart. He stroked his chin, and moved up in the line as a few people left with delicious-looking food. Hayato jumped when he saw how close the counter was, it was already his time to order.

He smacked the counter repeatedly and shouted,

“Hey! Can I order here?!”

There was a shuffling behind the counter, and a confused, “Huh?”

“Yeah! Down here!”

Hayato heard a familiar, raspy voice from behind him, “I do so apologize if my son has given you any trouble.”

He whipped around, seething with anger, and Rhajat, much taller than she usually was, gave him a pointed smile. He shouted,

“Rhajat?! What’s the meaning of this?”

The store-keeper laughed,

“Oh, it’s no trouble! I just didn’t see him, is all!”

Hayato glared, then muttered at Rhajat,

“How are you so tall?!”

“Could I get the ‘eye-of-eel’, minus the eel and oysters? Sounds slimy.”

There was a palpable pause, Hayato glared as much as he could, but the cart operator snapped,

“Uh, ma’am? That’s just seaweed on a stick!”

Rhajat raised her chin proudly, “Exactly.”

Hayato shouted over 

“And I want the pineapple steak kebab!”

The shop owner rudely kept silent, but quickly produced a disgusting stick of seaweed and an actually appetizing stick of delicious, flavoured meat, and pineapple. Rhajat dropped a few coins on the counter, and turned away. Hayato speed-walked after her, shaking with indignation, but too distracted by the delicious meat.

 

\--

 

The cart she just ordered from was staffed by one very sleepy man, and the only one on the street that was exceptionally tall. There were six other food carts, dozens of people in the middle of town, and plenty other options. Rhajat undid the hex, and she fell nearly a foot back to Hayato’s level. He was fuming, but tore mouthfuls off of his steak kebab anyway.

Rhajat rasped, “What made you choose that  _ particular _ food cart in the first place.”

“What?” Hayato stared at her, “No, I’m mad at you! You can’t just come up and pretend to be my mom! I’m not even that short!”

“I’m the only person in the army shorter than you. And of course I can. I just did.” Rhajat took a bite of her seaweed.

“That’s not a  _ reason _ ! Explain yourself!”

“Sure. I felt like it.” Hayato stomped on the ground, and his face puckered. Rhajat stifled a giggle, “You were going to take too long, and I felt like easing that burden.”

“No I wasn’t! I had it under control!”

Rhajat rolled her eyes, “You picked the only cart on the whole street that was too tall to see you.”

“No I didn’t…” Hayato narrowed his eyes and scanned the street. Rhajat took the chance to stuff most of the seaweed into her mouth, “Did I really? No, that one’s really tall too!”

Muffled by the seaweed, Rhajat murmured,“So many options, and you just happened to pick the most inconvenient.”

“What? Did you say I picked the ‘most inconvenient’?” He pointed at Rhajat, “Well, apparently it was the most delicious, too! You’re eating that like a starving antelope!”

“This is the first I’ve eaten today. And I could cook better than this.” Rhajat shook her head, and murmured, “Besides, you keep avoiding my real question.”

“Hey, this steak is pretty good, maybe try that next time?”

“I’m a vegetarian.” Hayato coughed and started eating the last of his kebab. Rhajat continued, “You did purposely choose the most inconvenient cart, Hayato.”

“Fine! What if I did! Sue me!”

“Can I really?” Rhajat smiled, “How much money do you have?”

“No! Don’t actually sue me!”

Rhajat laughed at him, “Yeah, so what if you did? I don’t care, either. Have you thought that maybe you’re just too easy to tease?”

“If I were taller, this wouldn’t be a problem.” His eyes lit up, “Wait, Rhajat, can you cast that growth hex on  _ me _ ?”

“What, and spoil the mystery? You aren’t getting anything from me.” Rhajat turned, and cast a dark cloud around her. Once entirely concealed, she ducked behind a nearby stall and waited for Hayato’s frustrated shouts. He’s not a good dad, but he’s really fun to tease. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the kids in fates have sort of weird, messed-up relationships with their parents, but they mostly take it in stride, except Rhajat actually points it out. and then they have her be like "oh no yeah i totally respect you as my dad" even though that's totally out of character for both of them. Since hayato's whole thing is being self-centered, to the point that his own ending calls him out on it,,,,,  
> so this is just me trying to make sense of that. and also i wanted to make fun of hayato. sue me.
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, comment, and leave kudos! maybe not in that order!


End file.
